


His Precious Sun

by SpiritofSands



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mad Sammy, Obsessed Sammy, Reader is gender neutral, Yandere Sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritofSands/pseuds/SpiritofSands
Summary: Abandoned and betrayed by his saviour. Sammy wonders the halls with no purpose.But it seems the gods haven't abandoned him. A little ray has come to play in the wolves den.
Relationships: Sammy Lawrence/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not much of a reader in this since its mostly Sammy. I'm leaving it as a one shot because I'm not sure if anyone will be interested in another chapter or two.

He had been betrayed. He had been abandoned by the one he thought would set him free from this inky, dark abyss he called a body.  
HE DID EVERYTHING THE INK AND HIS LORD HAD ASKED FOR! SO WHY DID THEY LEAVE HIM TO ROT?! TRAPPED IN THIS NEVER ENDING NIGHTMARE?!  
He had died twice, he barely had the sanity he had before that little black sheep had come and ruined everything. Or was it his lordship?  
WHO CARES?! THEY ARE BOTH TO BLAME! THERE WAS NO HOPE NOW!  
He had no light, no love, no warmth. It was cold, so cold. What did he have left to exist for? Especially now that Lord Bendy had been defeated by the black sheep. And they. Were. ST1LL H3R3!  
Wondering this stupid studio, cold and alone. No company but the lost souls that stayed in the darker parts of the studio. He only had the occasional creak of the floorboards and groans from the searchers for company.

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

"What on earth happened here?"  
He was certain his neck snapped from the sudden twist. A new sheep? That voice though. Why did it sound familiar?  
Doesn't matter. Maybe this sacrifice would be the key to their salvation.

It felt so strange to be in this building without anyone working. It felt foreign. Alien.  
Still, you had been invited by Joey about wanting to show you something. But so far the only things you've seen is a massive ink machine that was still pumping ink for who knows how long, flooded ink areas and a corpse of one Boris the Wolf.  
It got even worse when you entered the music department, and you knew someone had been here before, if the already broken boards weren't anything to go by. The door to the recording area was open, Sammy's catchy Jam was still playing. And these were just some of the things you had seen on your journey.  
But still no people. No life.  
Just what the hell had Joey done after you left?  
You didn't dare call out for anyone in case this was some trap. This was too messed up to be some kind of joke. And if it was then you could bet your ass someone was going to die by your hands, or the police.  
That was until you walked into an inky puddle with what looked like a corpse. You had to cover your mouth to stop the sound from escaping. Once you managed to calm your breathing, you slowly dropped them.  
"What on earth happened here?" you mumbled to yourself before continuing your exploration. Ignoring the ink as best you could.  
Broken stuff aside, everything did seem well maintained despite no one being here, supposedly, for 30 years.  
But if this was true, then who was maintaining this place?  
BAM!  
"Ugh!" why did your head hurt? And why was the room moving?  
"Rest your head, it's time for bed"  
Who did that voice belong to? Why were you so...tired...?

Sammy stood over the figure as they fought for conscious. They didn't succeed, not with the force he always used. He was slightly surprised that he had that knowledge left. He was so desperate to get warm that he once surrounded himself with candles, even set himself on fire once.  
It didn't work. But that was then, this is now.  
Making sure that his new sheep was sleeping, he dropped his weapon and picked up the body. It wasn't until he hoisted them properly, that he began to feel something different. A shift in the air? Or was it his body?  
He looked down at his form, no running ink, completely solid. His legs hadn't changed either.  
So what was it?  
He gave the unconscious form one more look before walking off. He had a ritual to prepare.

He could vaguely remember the last time he had been here. Back when he had found the black sheep before the. Incident happened.  
Perhaps this new one would help remove the coldness that was both his prison and company.  
He continued his walking towards the circle that would a touch up before he started the ritual. For now though, he needed some more rope.  
Once he got to the center of the circle, and place the body down. The sensation from before came back again, only much worse. His free hands folded across his chest, his chest was making a strange noise.  
And. what was this? Was he shaking? It couldn't be, he doesn't get cold. He was always cold. Or was it hot?  
Looking at the body then his hands, he decided to try it again. He placed the hand on the shoulder. And he felt the change, and now that he was more focused on it, he could tell the difference.  
He could feel warmth. Sweet bliss of warmth from the suns lovely rays. He left hand, the one that wasn't touching the body's shoulder, was still cold. He could tell, he didn't know how but he could just tell there was a difference.  
Or it could be a trick, his Lordship did love to mess around with others as much as kill whoever got in his way.  
Maybe he needed more contact? Just to be sure. If it this was fake, then he would have no guilt in sacrificing you.  
Shifting himself into a better position, he moved till he was sitting near your side and placed his arm around your shoulder. And then the other around your front till they looped together.  
He shivered much more violently than before, oh he was right, he could the change. He felt so warm that he was afraid that he was going to melt all over you.  
He had been blessed, he must have. Why else would you come here after that horrid black sheep. the gods were rewarding him with warmth.  
_Thank you for bringing me, my own little, precious sun. i will serve them well._  
_**I W I L L N E V E R L E T T H E M G O !**_


	2. Talk Then Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Adding more since people want to see more. I SHOULD BE RESTING DANG IT! and here I am spreading more of that lovely Sammy love XD  
> ENJOY! for now ;)

Your pounding head was the first thing you feel when you regained conscience. You tried opening your eyes but flinch at the bright light, you keep them shut for a moment as you tried to get your bearings.  
The last thing you remember was walking down a corridor. And then everything went dark.  
That and the fact that your back was really cold for some reason, and your waist. Why though? And why was the floor not as uncomfortable as you first thought?  
"My precious sun has finally awoken I see" came a soft murmur from behind you.  
It took every ounce of willpower not to jump at the sound, you couldn't stop yourself from tensing up though and breathing heavily though.  
The weight left your waist and began to move in your hair "hush now little sheep, your safe. There's no need to be afraid, I apologise for my. Actions from before, I thought you were an intruder"  
The hair stroking was done in a rhythm that instantly calmed you down. It reminded you of when you were a kid. Still innocent and naïve of the ways of the world.  
But that voice. It didn't sound completely human. There was a distortion that did not belong on that body. It sounded like a human being possessed  
You couldn't stop your heart from trying to jump out of your chest, but you did hope that if you could talk to the creature, maybe he would be more willing to let you go. As manipulative as that sounded.  
"It's all right" you whispered, not risking to turn yourself around in fear it would get angry "I apologise for intruding on your home, if I had known someone lived here I would have knocked " or not come at all.  
Was it you or did the voice purr as you talked? He. At least you think it was a he. Hadn't stopped stroking your hair. And it was really making you feel uncomfortable.  
"You have nothing to apologise for, my little sun ray" the other arm that was under your waist tightened slightly, just enough that you knew it was there "it is I who should be begging for forgiveness for harming you in the first place" he shivered and whimpered slightly "if I had known you had been gifted to me, I would never have hurt you"  
That sent red flags and all the warning bells you could think of. Gifted to him? What the hell did he mean by that? Joey Drew maybe?  
Trying harder to keep your breathing under control and not let your voice betray you, you risked asking "would you mind explaining that to me, please? They didn't tell me anything other than to come here"  
The creature paused its movements and tensed so hard that you could practically feel the shift of its muscles behind you. Guessed you should be grateful he hadn't tried anything yet. You paled though when he began to speak again, this time, more insane.  
"I was lied to, betrayed and abandoned by the one I thought was my Lord, but he left me to rot in this nightmare of a prison, and this inky monstrosity we call a body" his human voice seemed to have disappeared as the demonic side took over.  
You nearly choked when you felt his grip tighten, thankfully not too hard that he was suffocating you.  
"I have a flock of sheep who listen to me, but they only come when I need them. I'm so cold, so cold that I don't remember what it was like to feel the warmth of a suns ray on my face" it sounded so innocent, like a child who didn't know about the cruelness of the world. Then you felt something rub you in between the shoulder blades "that is you came, my precious sun, your so warm, so perfect. So beautiful, I have been blessed with your lovely rays of warmth and light" he giggled insanely "I miss the warmth, I don't want to let you go. But don't worry, I promise to take care of you" he cooed before continuing his hair stroking.  
Now you were grateful for not looking at him properly as your face had gone completely pale. If this lunatic was telling the truth, then you were in big trouble. And in danger.  
How the hell were you going to get out of this alive?

You both laid there for a while. You trying to save your strength ready for your escape, and the creature seemed content to just lie with you and stroke your hair like a lion grooming its cub. You were silently screaming, thinking he was going to kill you at any second.  
And then your body decided to betray you. It growled. Loudly. Which sent the creature into mama bear mode, wondering where the noise came from.  
"His Lordship is dead" he muttered as he looked around the area "but his growl didn't sound like that, where did it come from?"   
"That was me" you replied meekly "it happens when I'm hungry"  
You immediately slap yourself mentally. Of course. Why didn't you think of that before?  
You nearly cry out when you felt the bed. Which you found out half way through his 'grooming'. Start to shift.  
"Please forgive me my precious sunshine, I shall find something right away" the creature ran so fast that all you could see was a black blob.  
Having someone wait on your hand and foot really rubbed you the wrong way. But that can be worried about later. Right now you needed to look-  
"I'm back" what the? How did he get back so fast? "there was some food close by" of course there was "it will have to do for now, I don't want to wander too far unless I need to"  
And that's when you decided to finally turn around and see who it was that had been curled up behind you. Your breathing hitched as you saw a literal, inky-human body with a cardboard mask of a Bendy cut out. Except this one looked like it had seen better days. His body looked well built for a cartoon looking creature. But what creeped you out was that he had four, stubby looking fingers. Cartoon based.  
What the hell was he?  
"I apologise for my ghastly appearance, little sunshine" the creature whispered softly, its twisted voice barely hearable over his humane one "but compared to the other horrors of this place, I'm the more stable one"  
If he was stable than you dread to think how the others acted in this place.  
You sat up from the bed, watching the creature as it walked towards a wall and crouched down, opened up the can and poured its contents into it. Making sure he got all of it out.  
"Sorry it isn't much, but it's all there is in here" he murmured as he handed you the bowl, he looked like you were going to strike him down.  
You gave the bowl a look and made a light sniff. You couldn't smell anything "it's all right, thank you" you looked at the lump looking soup, bits of bacon were floating at the surface but they looked nothing like the bacon you had out side of this place. You took a cautious sip and had to hold back the urge to gag.   
It tasted stale. And you could practically feel the cold liquid running through your body. But you bit back any complaint. It wasn't the creatures fault that there wasn't anything else edible in this place. You should be grateful this thing was edible at all.  
As you continued sipping from the bowl, the creature sagged against the wall in relief that you were pleased for now. You were eating his first offering, of sorts. You were staying. He couldn't let you leave. He couldn't fall into the darkness again like that fallen angel.  
"Do you have a name?" you asked when you noticed the creature looking at you with that creepy mask.  
The creature didn't seem to like the question as he shifted uncomfortably on the floor "I don't remember anything before I became this" he answered as he looked back down towards the floor. He seemed to be shaking "I just know that this place means something to me, that's why I haven't moved anywhere else"  
You didn't know why he was shaking since he was made of ink, but you decided talking might be the best idea "I remember the music director that worked here, his name was Sammy Lawrence" you vaguely remember what he used to look like, given that it was many years ago "he was a grouchy person to everyone, but he was the kind of guy who could grow on you if you knew which buttons to push" you paused to take a sip of the soup and bite into the 'bacon' piece "I considered him a friend before I left this place"  
"Sammy. Lawrence" the creature mumbled "the name sounds familiar, but I don't remember where" he shook his head "no, it doesn't matter now, I am not who I once was, it's probably better this way"  
"Everything thing deserves a name, whether its theirs or not" you placed the bowl down onto the floor so that you didn't knock it over, you weren't hungry now anyway "even for a creature like yourself"  
"This place is not one for generosity, my little sheep" the creature replied softly "but I thank you for the blessing"  
"Please don't do that, my name is (Y/n)"  
"That name...(first name) (last name)? That's your name?" his voice started to quiver and switch between his human and twisted voice.  
"Yes?" how did he remember that?  
Then he started sobbing "I remember now, yes, I do" you were certain he was smiling and he jumped up "oh you were the sun that always shone in this dark and twisted studio, you kept me level headed with the loud noises. And the voices" he quivered at the last sentence "they told me to do bad things. Yes they did. To sacrifice to our LORD Bendy, to sing his songs of the old ways" he began to shake and pace "but he lied, he lied to all of us, the creator lied. Yes he did, and then YOU left us" he growled and pointed a stubby finger to you **"you left ME. You ABANDONED ME!"** he roared.  
Your heart was trying to jump out of your chest as he made a lunge for you.  
You did the very thing you should have done before this all happened. You ran.  
"NO. WAIT. COME BACK! I DIDN'T MEAN IT. PLEASE MY PRECIOUS SUNSHINE. COME BACK. DON'T LEAVE ME IN THE DARKNESS. DON'T LEAVE ME IN THE COLD AGAIN!"  
You didn't look back. That voice. You were certain of it now but you refused to believe it.  
That wasn't the Sammy Lawrence you knew before you left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your looking for a lemon, don't worry there will be some 'good stuff' later. But I gotta build this up somehow right?   
> Not really fond of mindless smut unless there's a plot behind it XD  
> Also I am not really sure if this is going to be a 3 or 4 part chapter. So expect more editing of this later down the line. Thank you in advance ^^


	3. Mistakes. Meltdowns and Manipulations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, no lemon in this one. I got carried away with the plot. BUT there is a lime, not graphic but you can tell its one. Hope its enough for now  
> Don't worry though. Next chapter WILL be the final one. Please be patient ^^

You didn't dare look back as you continued to run away from the creature. The screaming coming from him was unnatural, you were pretty certain goosebumps were on your back still.  
_"I TRUSTED YOU (Y/N)._ **AND YOU LEFT ME TO ROT!"**  
It wasn't your fault that Joey was pressuring you. You couldn't handle the stress of the work and thought it better to just leave. Had you known what was really happening behind closed doors, you would have tried telling everyone to leave.  
You tried throwing whatever loose things would slow the creature down. But there was barely anything lying around that wasn't also pinned to the floor.  
And then you found yourself stuck in a corner. Trapped.  
"Found you"  
You barely had time to move before you were met with another thump to the head and was met with darkness.

"There we go your wrapped up nice and tight. We wouldn't want our little sheep to wander now, would we? No, we wouldn't"  
You could barely open your eyes when you heard the soft muttering words. Let alone have the strength to move any of your limbs. Not that you could since they were bound together.  
"Please forgive me, my precious sun, but I cannot let you get hurt by the darkness that still crawls these halls. You will understand in time"  
You felt something touch your forehead, then darkness filled your vision. And when you next woke up. You found yourself back in the room you were in before. With the same bowl of soup on a table next to you.  
Your hands and legs were still bound. Sammy was nowhere in sight.

Why did you try to leave? Did he not do a decent job since you came out of the black? Did he scare you? Maybe, those bursts were not something you were used to before you came here.  
Sammy continued this mantra as he rocked back and forth in the corner of his room. His sanctuary.  
He didn't want to bind his precious sun to this place. But he was cold, he was so alone. He wanted the warmth back. He wanted his body back.  
Body. Warmth. 5 fingers. Sun rays. 5 toes. Y O U.  
He ripped the mask off of his face and tried to scratch what little face he had left. If he had no face, then you could be more disgusted so he could sacrifice- No. That didn't work before, he got killed, it would happen again.  
**But you wanted your body back right? Worship them. And you'll get it back**  
No, he was done with that. If he was cursed to be trapped this way. Then he should keep the one who was offered to him as a blanket of warm, sunny rays.  
He just wanted to be happy.  
**How ungrateful you are worm** the whispers hissed menacingly **after everything we've done for you, this is how you repay us? Fine**  
Sammy couldn't stop the cry of pain escaping his mouth as the voices began to get louder, his body felt like it was turning into icicles. Why do this now? Hadn't he given them enough?  
He couldn't stay here anymore. He needed his precious sun again.

You were half awake when you heard the door slam open. But you barely had time to react when you were suddenly engulfed by a big, black, inky mess of a body. Shivering terribly and whimpering like a kid who had a nightmare.  
"Make it stop" he whispered, both voices fighting each other for dominance "make the voices stop, make me warm again my precious sun. I beg of you, please. I'm sorry for attacking you, please have mercy and make the voices stop. I'll do whatever you want afterward"  
The guy sounded like he was close to crying. Dammit you want to leave, but this creature...  
"Remove the ropes on my hands and I'll help" you can focus on leaving later.  
With no hesitation, Sammy moved back and removed the ropes with ease. You didn't pay attention to his face as you immediately held him close with his face against your neck. One hand on his head, slowly rubbing circles, the other on his back doing the same motion.  
Your legs were still bound and were starting to hurt, but you could focus on that later. Right now you needed to calm this creature. Sammy. Down before he could try breaking you.  
"It's okay Sammy" you whispered calmly, trying to keep your panic and fear out "Those voices are just that. They can't hurt you while I am here" you kept the motions going, even as he shuddered and whimpered "I will never let them hurt you"  
Being empathic sucks.  
"Don't leave me" Sammy whispered "please keep me sane. Please stay here and make them stay silent, my precious sun"  
Your heart froze in guilt "we'll talk about that later Sammy. Bear with me a moment I need to shift for a better angle"  
It was difficult since he didn't want to move, but you managed to shift so that his head laid on your chest and directly over your heart but curled next to your side. You made sure to keep your limbs where they were and continued the rubbing motions.  
"Listen to my heart Sammy" you whisper in the same tone "right now, I'm alive. right now, this is the only voice you need to hear. We can talk about the rest when you feel better" that and you were still tired, hopefully, you don't have a concussion.  
You feel his arms snake their ways around your waist and nuzzle your chest.  
"Please have mercy on me, my precious sunshine" he whispered.  
You stayed silent and continued the motions. Eventually, you began to doze off.

Something damp was touching your neck, it appeared and disappeared every few seconds. you murmur something and try to move away from the offending object. But it came back again. And this time some began rubbing your arms.  
"My precious sunshine" a voice whispered "oh my sweet sun, how warm you make me feel, I have never felt so alive before" the damp sensation, that you now recognized as kissing noises, began to move more "you have blessed me in more ways than one" his hands began to roam around your arms "it worked, the voices are gone, your warmth has melted them away, and look"  
By this point, you were wide awake and could see his hands. His 'human' hands to be precise. that's right, he had 5 skinny, human-looking fingers. How the hell did he get them?  
"It worked, it finally worked. I knew I would be free" he giggled before hugging you tightly like a sloth "you will set me free" he proceeded to kiss all over your face before looking at you properly "I haven't served you for long, but already you have given me so much"  
You looked at his face, and couldn't stop the shock from appearing. He had no face, just a slight bridge to where his nose and eyes would have been.  
"I see..." he whispered, "your expression tells me my face hasn't come back yet"  
"No. I'm sorry" why are you apologising for something that wasn't your fault?  
"Wait... NO DON'T LOOK!" it was like a switch was pulled as he began to panic and tried to hide his face "don't look at me without my mask" he scrambled off the bed and ran to a wall as if that would hide him.  
"Sammy" you really weren't in the mood for this, you grabbed some of the bacon from the bowl and ate it, then took a quick sip of the soup before continuing "get over here. Please"  
Sammy shifted, he looked like he wanted to stay where he was. You were slightly surprised that he listened to you, especially when you asked him to sit on the bed. All of this with his face still covered by his hands.  
Sitting up, you gently pried his hands away from his face. He was fighting weakly. Which was strange since he could easily beat you in a fight. No matter. You had to set this in so you could sleep more. You still felt tired. Whether it was from the lack of food or not you didn't know.  
"I don't care about your looks Sammy" you stated calmly "I care about your actions. Right now, I can't tell whether you're a nice or bad person. You claim to like me but you still tie me up" you gesture to your still bound legs "you try to attack me only to fall into my arms because the voices are driving you crazy" you move your hands to his cheeks, forcing his face to 'look' at yours "I want to help you, Sammy. But I can't do that if you won't let me"  
He stayed completely silent. You kept your mouth shut in case he was trying to think of a response.  
"I want to be warm and human again" he whispered "I want many things that I can no longer have. If I do. I'll die" he placed his hands loosely on your waist. You had to bite your tongue from saying anything, this was progress "I don't want to be alone. The black sheep before you didn't make me warm, he defeated my Lo- Bendy"  
It was so strange not seeing his jaw move when he spoke, fascinating but scary "and you've felt colder ever since?"  
He nodded slightly since your hands were still on his face "yes, until you came here"  
You make the rubbing motion on his cheeks, hoping it would keep him grounded.  
"Please sunshine. Please let me stay in your warm rays" he was falling again "let me show you how much I love you. How much I want to make you happy" he leaned forward until his forehead touched yours "how warm you make me feel" his hands began to rub your waist.  
"I don't think that would work Sammy" you reply softly as you close your eyes "I'll keep you warm, but that's all I can do. I'm sorry"  
"I can keep you safe"  
"I know"  
"I can make you happy if you just let me"  
"I want to leave because I'll die if I stay here too long"  
"I can keep you safe though"  
"The food here won't last and it can make me sick Sammy, this is a prison. Not a life"  
Sammy moved his head till it lay on your chest, he liked your heartbeat "I don't want you to leave. I want to keep your warmth my precious sun"  
"My warmth won't last long without the light from outside"  
"NO!" he jolted before whispering apologies "I can't lose you again. I'm sorry"  
You kissed his forehead as you open your eyes "then may I give you something like a promise that I will come back? Something I consider precious?"  
"You would entrust this monster with something precious of yours?"  
"Yes," you move your hands and pull your head back to grab the necklace that was somehow still attached. You held it up for him to see "this necklace is something I hold precious, I have never taken this off before, until now obviously" you hold it towards him "if I give this to you to hold onto, will you let me leave for a bit? Get some real food?"  
Sammy began to shake his head and rock slightly. He seemed to be fighting with himself.  
"Your lying" he muttered, "you say you'll be back but you won't. You'll leave and never come back" he began muttering badly in hushed whispers.  
You had no idea why you decided to do this. But you did. You yanked his head forward and kiss him where his mouth would have been.  
"Consider that a promise" you murmured.  
He whimpered "stay with me until I fall asleep?"  
"Okay" you put the necklace on the desk while Sammy unbinds your legs.  
You both get into a position that's comfortable, but Sammy decides at the last minute that your chest that's resting on your heart, is the best pillow to have. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep with your hand motions and heartbeat.  
You tried to stay awake. But you fell asleep before you could even try to move. Why did you feel so tired?

When you next wake up. You are once again feeling the sensation of something damp touching you. Only this time. You were certain there was movement on it. "My sun. My precious sun. Oh, you have gifted me another blessing" the soft murmur of praise that belonged to non-other than Sammy "I have been gifted a face. A real one"  
When you properly wake up. You notice that Sammy, while looming over your form, does indeed have a face, well, a mouth to be exact, with teeth and even a tongue. But the hole was glowing gold for some reason. Pity he didn't have eyes, they would have been lovely.  
"I can see that" without thinking, you trail your hand over the mouth "looks good on you"  
The thumb traces his lip and without thinking, he starts kissing it.  
"Please sunray. Let me praise you. Let me love you" he begs "let me worship you. You have given me so much"  
With every word he said, he trailed kisses on your neck. Never going lower than your collar bone, his hands trailed your waist and hips as he continued his methods.  
"I-" you trail off. You did care about Sammy, but you didn't think you loved him, plus this was moving way too fast "I don't think I'm ready for that, we only just met-"  
"It's all right my precious sunshine" Sammy interrupted "you have no reason to be nervous, but I promise not to go too far" his hands move up to cup your face "to finally touch you like this" he whispers before placing his now fully formed lips onto yours.  
You could only lay there in shock, his lips were damp but they felt just like any other kind of mouth. You surprised no ink was left after he moved away.  
"Your warmth. Oh so much warmth" his hand movement began to move faster, moving from the top of your clothing to underneath it, his kisses began to grow longer and harder "I want more, please sunshine, let me have more" he begged.  
You pull him down to kiss him again, the heat was beginning to cloud your mind.  
"Yes" he hissed as he removed his straps for you to trail your hands on his body, and he made quick work on your lower clothing "more, I must have more heat"  
He may want the heat but his damp and cold sensation was enough to make you a whimpering mess, he had barely touched you and you were already a whimpering mess. Your hands tried to grab whatever was in reach.  
Sammy took this praise and soaked it like a sponge. His precious sun was praising him. HIM! they were letting him continue. But he had to be careful. Not too far. He didn't want to push his sunlight back when they were making such good progress.  
He carefully removed the underwear, trailing his hands on your thighs till they were near your sensitive area before moving back, he continued to his trail of kisses as well, even using his tongue. Oh, the sounds you made were enough to make him shiver in delight, the praises to continue were enough to make him purr. But this wasn't about him, it was all about you.  
You had dated other people, but you never had this done to you. This was new on a whole new level. And you couldn't find yourself to care. Especially when his mouth pressed against the very surface that was driving you crazy.  
"GAH! SAMMY PLEASE!" you cried and begged "please don't stop"  
The heat of this sinful act, the coolness of his inky body, the vibration from his voice on your sensitive area overrode you and pushed you over the edge.  
When you came around. You were being cradled by a concerned Sammy.  
"Did I push you too far?" he asked in concern.  
You could barely slur out a 'no' before curling up next to him.  
You were sweating and really needed a clean, but you were too tired to care. As you began to feel the tiredness calling you back. You felt something on your forehead.  
"Sheep, sheep, sheep. It's time for sleep" Sammy sung "rest your head, it's time for bed"  
You fell asleep with his form holding you like a spoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?! I really don't think this is my best work but I'll let you guys be the judge XD


	4. Sins Of The Flesh And Devotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the lemon you've all been waiting for. Sorry if it stinks, I don't really have a lot of enthusiasm when it comes to this stuff.  
> Hope it's at least acceptable ^^. ENJOY YOU, FILTHY SINNERS!!!

You left the studio after leaving a note beside Sammy's 'sleeping' form. You even left the necklace as well in hopes it would convince him that you would come back.  
Either way, you had showered when you got back. Made some proper food for yourself and spent some time relaxing now that you were no longer under someone else's shadow.  
But at the same time. You felt different. Not changing physically. But you felt something was off about yourself. You guessed that was what happens when you go through something as horrifying (and exciting) as going into an abandoned studio and then getting flaccid by an ink human-looking creature.  
Just the thought of what he did send a shiver through you. But good or bad you couldn't tell. Sure, he had been slow and careful with you. But he was still dangerous and could be leading you into a false sense of security.  
Not to mention this could be that mental problem when you've been captive for so long that you rely on them to survive. You briefly wondered if that was why you felt different. Especially when you were going to go back later in the afternoon.  
But looking around your house for a moment. You paused your chaotic mind for a moment to think if this was even worth it? You had no life, you were simply drifting day after day and always stayed to yourself after leaving the studio. Your friends? They were just obligations and saw you as some child they had to drag around.  
In short. You simply existed. Never living, you tried to be normal. You tried to have a life. But it never worked out. And then you got that stupid letter and decided out of a whim to just go after the hell you went through in that place? That was no coincidence. Could it?  
You had tried to forget about that place. You tried to put the past behind you. So why did you go back the second you were given the option? Curiosity? Boredom? To end it all?  
It no longer mattered. Sammy had his iron, inky grip on you and he was pulling you back to the studio. His voice wasn't helping matters either.  
You decided to have your favourite food as a final farewell to your old life. Your new life was calling to you like a siren. Join him. Join us.  
You followed the voice after your food.

You opened the door without any hesitation this time. Ink dripping, the occasional creak in the floorboards were the only sounds in this place. But you didn't care about any of that. You needed to find Sammy and hope he hadn't forgotten about you.  
"ARGH! WHERE IS MY SUNSHINE?!" spoke too soon "WHERE ARE YOU HIDING THEM?!"  
"SAMMY!" you shouted without realising it "I'M HERE!"  
Complete silence followed, then faint footsteps. Rapid. Running. And they were getting closer to your location.  
"There you are **where were you? I searched for you EVERY. WHERE. And you disappeared from me.** _why did you leave?_ **were you just trying to use me for your own twisted pleasure?"** by this point, he stormed towards you and began to pace. He was holding his axe loosely in his hand _"no. You have every right to use me. My precious sunshine. I am your faithful, you've given me so much already, it's only fair for you to use me_ "  
"Sammy" you said nervously as he muttered and shifted between his personalities "I am not using you" liar "I'm sorry for leaving. But I had to say goodbye"  
"Goodbye? Why?"  
You grabbed his face and kissed him hard "Goodbye to my old life and welcome my new one" you felt better now that you were back in the studio. You barely realised it. You were too focused on getting closer to Sammy.  
You wanted to feel alive again.  
"I'm staying Sammy. I'm not leaving again" you muttered against his lips before kissing him again. His lips felt damp but solid, you didn't care though as you placed your hands on his shoulder "your sunshine demands your attention Sammy"  
You felt him shiver "what does my sunshine demand of me?" he whispered as if worried this would break whatever spell was happening. His new 'saviour' finally noticed him and was giving him love and warmth freely.  
"Not here, back to your area" you played with the strap on his shoulder a little before slowly moving away as if to tease him.  
"NO!" he growled as he shoved you against the wall "don't make me cold again" he whimpered.  
"Your floor. Now"  
He seemed to understand this time as he was more willing to handle the coldness if it meant more time holding onto your warmth later. And your attention.

The voices in his head were like thunder, loud. Booming. Even going as far as to give him a headache. He couldn't care much less feel it when he felt like he was floating. Not to mention anger when searchers appeared trying to take his sunshine. He slashed them without hesitation.  
He finally convinced his sunshine of his devotion to him. His sunshine wanted attention from HIM. He was going to give it no matter what it took. Perhaps the food was convincing?  
No, it didn't matter. He was now on his floor with his sunshine's hand clenched tightly in his free hand. He was going to worship them. He couldn't afford delays. 

You just went with it as he dragged you. Panic and anxiety creeping into your body as you watched him slaughter any creature that came near you both. You had never seen him do this. So to finally see what he was capable of, you were mixed with different emotions.  
One of them was not making the situation any better.  
The moment he led you into the music department. You immediately pushed him against the wall and kissed him aggressively. Pushing your entire body onto him as you tried to remove whatever this feeling was built up inside of you.  
While the ink man seemed taken aback by your forwardness, he didn't take long to follow suit, although he did try to slow things down. You didn't want slow, you wanted fast.  
"No, my little sheep" Sammy muttered as he easily pushed you back so he could speak"I am going to love you the way you should be loved. Not like this"  
You were almost delirious until he tied you up by the wrist and legs then carried you towards the nearest bed. He laid you down and pulled what looked like a hook out of the draw. He clipped it between the bed and the rope on your wrists.  
You were stuck, but your legs were free for a few seconds until Sammy made his way in between them.  
"I promise, my sunshine, that you may have your way with me. But for now. Allow me to continue my praise and worship from where we last left off"  
He pushed your clothes up as far as it could go, then began his journey of trailed kissed on your chest. Soft and light, muttering praises every few kisses while tracing his hands on your sides. Then he began to go a little faster, this time using his newly developed tongue to leave a 'trail' as he moved around your chest.  
You barely paid attention to this new limb of his, as you were arching up to try and get closer to his body to try and cool yourself down. You were so hot and he was like ice. Almost anyway.  
"Please" you begged "please hurry, I-" you were cut off by something damp over a very sensitive area on your ribs. You were pretty sure you were folded in half by now.  
"Your sounds" Sammy muttered "your praises, oh my precious sunshine, how your voice alone gives me the warmth that I've craved for a long, long time, please my sunshine" his hands trailed downwards until they rested at your bottom clothing "won't you sing some more?"  
He yanked them down as far as they would go, including the underwear, then began to trail kisses up your leg before reaching the center of the main source of heat being created.  
You practically screamed and tried to thrash, but Sammy used his hands to hold your hips in place as he continued his actions, flicking his tongue every so often. Leaving you a blubbering mess.  
"Please" you begged with tears in your eyes "please Sammy let me touch you, I need you"  
Sammy's reply was to hum, and your over-sensitive body practically shook at the sensation, body trying to arch but still being held by his hands.  
Just at the moment, you were about to reach your peak, the sensation stopped and disappeared, leaving you cold and whimpering for more. In your haze, you never heard the sound of his straps being removed from his shoulders or being removed from his body completely.  
Well, at least until you felt something wet at your entrance. You had immediatly clenched up, unaware of what was going on. He rubbed your tense muscles soothingly, you slowly relaxed and allowed him to cover his form over you.  
"Brace yourself my sunshine, I'm about to cover you in my darkness and sin"  
Before you could ask what he was talking about. You felt something else touch your entrance. Something that wasn't his tongue.  
"GAH!" you couldn't stop your lower half from tensing up, it hurt so much like someone had shoved dynamite up there.  
Sammy didn't seem to care though, he was gritting his teeth over how tight and warm it felt, if it hadn't been for your tears, he would have not cared about your state.  
"Sammy, it hurts" you whimpered  
"I know sunshine, but it will get better in a moment" was all he said, then he continued.  
He kissed you as he ran his hands over your body, trying to find your weak spots and keep you distracted from the pain.  
You whimpered and shook. You tried to focus on his hands so you could try and relax from the pain. Your arms were aching at this point from their position, as well as the tugging from trying to reach Sammy.  
You focused on his mouth, his tongue, and hands. And then everything went white. Literally.  
"AH! SAMMY!"  
"Perfect" he purred.  
And then he proceeded to continuously hit the spot that made you see stars. Making sure to keep everything slow, pleasurable, and making you want more. This warmth, this willingness. Submission. Oh, he was loving this, he was giving love and receiving love in return. Your rays were making him unstable, mentally and physically. He wanted to rush this, but he knew that would cover your rays from him. He didn't want to hide in the shadows again.  
Not when he had just been given freedom. And he was going to do whatever it took to keep it that way. So he continued this slow, aching pace. Heavy breathing, the creak in the bed, and your gasps begs, and moans were the only sounds filling the room.  
"Sammy. I feel. ha-"  
"Let it happen my sunshine, let yourself give in to the solar flare"  
As if on command, your body did what it knew. You passed out not long after. 

After removing the binds and cleaning everything on the bed. Sammy lied down next to your unconscious form and hold you in his arms as you slept. Trying very hard not to let the mad giggles escape lest he wake you up.  
He had done it, he had finally broken free from the inks demonic voice. He no longer served the fake god Bendy. He had a new one who would love him the way he now loved them.  
And all it took was adding a little 'magic' he added in the soup.  
"No one can touch you or hurt you now" he murmured to your sleeping form "my sunshine, my Precious Sunshine. Your rays are a beacon of hope and warmth on my cursed body" his form shivers "this studio will be your temple, your servants may serve you, but they will never share your warmth and love the way I have this lovely night. No one"  
As he held you close to 'keep you safe' and 'block out the chill'. He began to mutter under his breath incoherently. Giving your head the occasional kiss on your head and small bursts of giggling.  
He found new hope. He had a new savior. He would make it right this time.  
No one would take his Precious Sunshine from him. No one.  
Not even the sheep he was charged with hearding. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do you think? Should I make another one? Lemon? Lime?  
> Let me know while I work on other things you lovely flowers.  
> Stay mad  
> Stay beautiful  
> Stay blooming


End file.
